


Apple Bloom's Bow

by kataangfanficer



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: Applejack somehow wound up in an extremely awkward with her younger sister...
Relationships: Applejack/Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash/Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rarity/Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 6





	Apple Bloom's Bow

Rarity put her arm around Applejack, pulling her into a kiss. Even with the insanity going on, Applejack was almost more embarrassed by the kiss than anything else. She still hadn't gotten used to showing affection with Rarity in front of anypony else. Extending the kiss helped distract her from the inappropriate kissing going down below. Kissing that involved somepony else.

"She's old enough," she said to herself in a heated panic. "She's old enough, she's old enough... This is just some new age bonding exercise. It'll be fine. This'll bust down barriers and...build new foundations for sisterly bonding." 

She'd been going over her asinine justifications like this for quite a while. Looking down for the first time since it all began, Applejack immediately winced at the sight of Apple Bloom's bow. Seeing it made this all too real and uncomfortable, but she wasn't able to muster the nerve to do anything but play along. Her hand hovered over the pink garment. If she could just yank it off, that might make this slightly less terrible.

Rarity kissed her darling AJ, trying to pass on some of her calm demeanor.

"Poor dear," Rarity thought to herself. "I hope she doesn't feel like we pressured her into this." 

Rarity had her arm over AJ's shoulder, but AJ was the one who refused to end the kiss. Not wanting to push AJ over the edge, Rarity went along with any little thing she needed. Even when the passion left the kiss and their lips simply held together, Rarity didn't pull away. If AJ needed a distraction to ease her into this, Rarity couldn't refuse her.

Rarity had fewer reservations about being this intimate with her sister, as was evident by the hand placed firmly on Sweetie Belle's head. Rarity read enough smut to be somewhat desensitized to certain taboos, not that she ever imagined or wished she'd be doing something this explicit with Sweetie Belle. But her little sister was a beautiful young mare; it was a beauty Rarity could never completely ignore. As Sweetie got older, she relished the chance to be able to talk about scandalous things with her. And eventually gossip and wild tales of sexual fantasies turned into experimentation and cuddling going too far. She couldn't help but be proud of Sweetie owning her sexuality, even if it took on this unexpected outcome.

Rainbow Dash looked over at the two lovebirds and grinned. She'd caught on to AJ and Rarity's feelings for each other before anypony else. The stubborn mares took long enough to finally get together. It was hard not to feel at least a touch of guilt. After all, the girl eating her out was only her "little sister" as an honorary title. She got to have her pussy literally worshipped by her number one fan, while getting a kick out of the kinky incest side show.

"I'm the worst..." she thought to herself jokingly. She ran a hand up her firm tit and tousled Scootaloo's hair.

Rainbow had had a crush on AJ for quite a while, but she couldn't deny she and Rarity were perfect together. And once Scootaloo was old enough, Rainbow couldn't help but begin to return her affections. She let the dirty old mare jokes bounce off of her. Everything worked out.

Rainbow had already coached Scootaloo on the proper ways to eat pussy. This wasn't their first rodeo. But if Scootaloo was right, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were currently enjoying their first time. Rainbow didn't tell Scootaloo, but she didn't believe it. In between their attempts and failures to get with boys, Rainbow had a feeling Sweetie and Apple Bloom had more than a romp or two behind the barn: as friends of course. Either way, she figured not much could prepare you for eating out your sister.

Rarity kept her relatively tame past experiences with Sweetie Belle a secret, even now. Their previous nights together had consisted of masturbating side by side: an activity Rarity thought was truly sexually elegant. And they'd ventured to share a few pleasant kisses together, on the lips but not overly vulgar.

Scootaloo licked and slurped away like she was starving, or maybe she was afraid this was all an elaborate dream or prank. Still not fully believing their relationship had gotten this far, she had to savor every moment. Sweetie licked Rarity slowly and methodically, sampling her like an expensive dessert. Apple Bloom kissed and lapped up her sister's juices as if she tasted as sweet as their family name. If she was as unsure or nervous as AJ, she did a good job of concealing it.

Rainbow continued to play with Scootaloo's hair, pressing it together to make it into a mohawk. Scootaloo giggled and fluttered her tongue over Rainbow's clit.

"Damn, girl..." Rainbow moaned, leaning her head back.

"Rainbow! Language!" AJ shrieked with a motherly reflex.

Immediately embarrassed by her misplaced concern, AJ tilted her hat over her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. As if to reassure her sister or perhaps tease her further, Apple Bloom planted her hands firmly on her sister's knees and pressed her mouth harder against AJ's soaked slit. Applejack noticed Apple Bloom's clothes lying on the floor. Normally this image filled her mind with thoughts of laundry. There was nothing different about the clothing itself or even the way they were tossed carelessly on the floor, but AJ suddenly caught herself blushing at the sight of them. She looked over at Sweetie Belle's discarded clothes. Her bra and panties were unsurprisingly pretty, probably something Rarity helped her pick out or even designed for her. Scootaloo's underwear was just as plain as Apple Bloom's. Only Scootaloo and Rainbow knew the panties were borrowed from Dash herself.

Rarity leaned her head on AJ's shoulder and sighed. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"It's uh...somethin'."

"Only the best of sisters could become this close." Rarity moaned and ran her fingers through Sweetie and Apple Bloom's hair. "Such tender and free spirits."

Rarity's affections encouraged Apple Bloom to suckle AJ's clit.

"Apple Bloom is the UHHHH huuuuhhh nnnnnnngggg..." AJ's back arched and she squirmed in her seat.

"You alright?" asked Apple Bloom.

Applejack, face completely red, looked down at her little sister. She placed her hand on her chest. "I'm...I'm alright." For being so embarrassed, AJ did a goob job of retaining eye contact with Apple Bloom. "Just startled me is all."

"Want me to stop?" asked Apple Bloom, completely innocently.

Applejack froze. Her calm demeanor changed back to flustered embarrassment. She looked away and fidgeted with her hair. "I uh..."

"We could always trade partners," added Rarity.

"No," said AJ. "No, Apple Bloom is fine where she's at."

"Ya sure?" asked Apple Bloom.

Applejack looked back down at her sister. "Darn it she's cute," she thought to herself. "Gosh dang I'm a creep..."

"I could—" Apple Bloom was cut off.

"Now now," said AJ. "I think it's best...if you finish what you started."

"Such a loving sister," said Rarity, leaning in for another kiss with AJ.

"Best in Equestria," added Rainbow, offering AJ a fistbump. Without even looking, AJ obliged.

"No way," said Scootaloo. "Dash is the best sister." She leapt up and pounced onto Rainbow Dash. AJ could hear them kissing and whispering things to each other. Their orange and blue legs squirmed and kicked out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity. "I think Mama needs to stretch a bit."

Rarity turned around and got on all fours on the edge of the bed. She began bending her back, presenting her large ass to Sweetie.

"Rarity..." groaned Sweetie Belle. "Not in front of the girls."

"Pretty please?" said Rarity.

"Oh alright." Sweetie Belle grabbed her sister's plump cheeks and spread them. With an annoyed sigh, she began running her tongue between them.

Rarity shivered and wiggled her butt. "Ooh, darling! What a lewd thing to do."

Sweetie rolled her eyes.

AJ was the only one left in their original sitting position, and Apple Bloom was still tending to her needs. Noticing Sweetie's apparent reluctance to eat her sister's ass, AJ again wondered how Apple Bloom really felt about this.

"Do you...like this, Sugarcube?" she asked.

Her sister pulled away from her pussy and looked up at her again with those darn eyes. "Of course! I mean... I know it ain't right and all, but it makes you happy."

"Well it shouldn't... I mean..."

Apple Bloom gave her a look that said "Yeah, this is kinda weird..." And yet, neither of them stopped.


End file.
